1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a recording head having a substrate provided with a supply port.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus represented by an inkjet printer includes a recording head. The recording head is a portion configured to discharge liquid or the like, and includes a substrate and a channel forming member configured to form a flow channel. The substrate is provided with a supply port formed so as to penetrate through the substrate.
In the related art, the recording head of this type has a problem of a deformation of the substrate. For example, in the case where a periphery of the substrate is sealed with a sealing material, the substrate may be deformed by contraction of the sealing material. The deformation of the substrate is not limited to be caused by the sealing material as described above, and may be caused by various environmental changes in the periphery. In particular, the probability of occurrence of deformation of the substrate is increased with an increase in length of the substrate. If the substrate is deformed, in the case where the channel forming member is formed on the substrate, a deformation of the channel forming member or separation of the channel forming member from the substrate may occur. Consequently, the flow channel is deformed, and hence recording accuracy may be lowered.
As a method of solving such a problem, an increase in rigidity of the substrate by increasing a size of the substrate is conceivable.
As another method of solving the problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-35854 describes provision of a beam structure formed of silicone as part of a substrate in an interior of a supply port in the substrate.
If the size of the substrate is increased, the rigidity of the substrate is improved. However, the cost is increased correspondingly. The substrate is manufactured by forming the channel forming member or the like on a wafer and cutting out by means of dicing and the like. In other words, the larger the size of the substrate becomes, the less the number of substrates which may be cut out from one piece of wafer.
In contrast, the method of forming the beam structure formed of silicon in the interior of the supply port as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-35854 achieves an improvement of the rigidity without changing the size of the substrate. However, since part of the substrate is remained as the beam structure simultaneously with the formation of a discharge port and the supply port, the manufacturing process becomes complicated, and hence the tendency of cost increase still remains.